


Pyrite [Script Version]

by lizard_socks



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Canon Blending, Friendship, Gen, Holodeck Character, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_socks/pseuds/lizard_socks
Summary: 2396: A lone Homeworld Gem is charged with maintenance of an Intrepid-class ship captured two years prior. With its life support systems offline and its entire crew in stasis, Pyrite has the ship to herself - but she's alone, with only a hologram to keep her company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For sketches and descriptions of the OCs in this story, check out my DeviantArt page - https://www.deviantart.com/lizard-socks/gallery/69062341/Pyrite
> 
> This is the original script version of *Pyrite*! If you're looking for my expanded prose version, check my AO3 works page :)
> 
> Major characters in this story include:
> 
> Pyrite, facet 4A cut 4XB: A member of the Gem race - her gemstone, a pyrite cube, projects a light-based body. She's been assigned sole custody of a captured Starfleet ship, the Baku.
> 
> Connie Maheswaran: A 12-year-old human character in a holographic simulation of Beach City, who Pyrite has developed a friendship with over the last year or two.
> 
> Emergency Medical Hologram, Mark I (a.k.a. the Doctor): A self-aware holographic character built into the computers of all Starfleet ships, programmed with vast medical knowledge and designed to provide assistance to the medical staff when needed.
> 
> Peridot, facet 2H4A cut 5XM: A Gem technician.
> 
> Amethyst: facet 5 cut 8XM: Although the Gem homeworld uses Amethysts and other quartzes as soldiers, this one would rather just hang out and play video games.
> 
> Capt. Harry Kim: The human captain of the USS Rhode Island, a Starfleet vessel.
> 
> Lt. Cmdr. Nog: The ship's chief engineer, a Ferengi who grew up on the starbase known as Deep Space 9.
> 
> Lt. Jg. Bsictiu Noe: A large reptilian officer; he has a great deal of backstory in my head, but none of it is really relevant here.
> 
> Petty Officer Regan Torra: A member of the ancient species known as the Voth, who live on the other side of the galaxy; Starfleet believes them to be descended from the dinosaurs of Earth.
> 
> Steven Universe: A 14-year-old human kid, and the son of the man who took Torra in after she found herself stranded on Earth as a teenager.
> 
> Admiral Kathryn Janeway: Harry Kim's former captain on the USS Voyager, a ship that spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant.

_The donut shop in Beach City, mostly empty. A Gem, Pyrite, is standing at a table in the corner, looking out the window. Her gemstone is cube-shaped, on top of her head, and she's wearing a uniform from her homeworld. At her table is a cup of coffee that she's not going to drink._

**CONNIE:** Have you been coming here more often lately, Pyrite?

_Connie is sitting alone at a table on the opposite site of the donut shop._

**PYRITE:** I'm homesick. I suppose I like seeing the other Gems.

 **CONNIE:** You know, I've seen you a lot over the past couple years, but I don't remember if I've ever seen you talking to them.

 **PYRITE:** I'm not great at talking to people. I keep coming in here thinking I'm going to make small talk, but I always end up standing alone in the corner.

 **CONNIE:** Maybe you just need to go someplace that's busier this time of day.

 **PYRITE:** I suppose you're right.

 **CONNIE:** Computer, pause this program and transfer us to program Paris 3.

_Beach City dissolves away and a French bistro appears around them._

**CONNIE:** You know these holograms aren't real, right? The boardwalk, the ocean, even me. None of it is real.

 **PYRITE:** How did you do that?

 **CONNIE:** Well, I don't have any authorization codes, but most of the computer's functions don't require any special-

 **PYRITE:** How do you even know there's a computer?

 **CONNIE:** It was probably just the way I was programmed. Maybe they needed a character who knew she was a hologram to perform diagnostic functions.

_A waiter brings Pyrite a cup of coffee._

**CONNIE:** You don't even drink coffee.

 **PYRITE:** If you've known this whole time that you were a hologram - why wait to tell me until now?

 **CONNIE:** I thought you were part of the program too! I thought the whole Gem society was fictional. I couldn't find any information about it in the ship's computer. But then Steven showed me some of the drawings you've been doing. Pictures of Vulcans, Ferengi, Gorn... There's no way you could have seen all of that in Beach City.

 **PYRITE:** How did you know that was supposed to be a Gorn? It didn't turn out very well.

 **CONNIE:** I think it's cute.

 **PYRITE:** ...How can you be so nonchalant about knowing you're not real?

 **CONNIE:** I've read a lot of stories where a fictional character enters the real world. But I know the world inside the holodeck is where I belong. That's where my family and friends are. I know they aren't in the simulation, but they're real to me.

 **PYRITE:** If you've always known you were a hologram, why tell me now?

_Connie leans in._

**CONNIE:** I've seen the ship's logs. Wherever the _Baku_ came from, you've been keeping it running on your own for the past two years. You need someone to help you.

 **PYRITE:** Will your family be OK with this?

 **CONNIE:** When I go back, it'll be like it didn't even happen. Trust me. I can help.

 **PYRITE:** I suppose you're right. I could use a hand.

* * *

_A corridor on the Baku. Pyrite and Connie are walking down a hallway on deck 14._

**PYRITE:** This isn't the first time I've asked for help from a holographic character. This ship doesn't have many areas equipped with holoemitters, so I've had to get a bit creative.

 **CONNIE:** So this isn't really the hallway?

 **PYRITE:** What we're seeing is the corridor, but we're not actually there. It's just an interactive projection of what's going on over there right now. It's the same approach we use for observation of our colonies.

_They approach a door._

**PYRITE:** Funny thing is, our technology has the ability to create simulations of places and people. But it's not nearly as advanced, and it never would have occurred to us to use this holographic technology for recreation.

 **CONNIE:** You know, the phonograph on Earth was invented to record and play phone and telegram messages. It didn't get used for playing music until later on.

_Pyrite presses a few buttons on the touchscreen display by the door and it opens into a large room with over a hundred stasis units._

**CONNIE:** So the entire crew of this ship is in stasis?

 **PYRITE:** 134 people in all. All organic species, mostly humans. Although I've been able to replace most of the damaged systems on the _Baku_ using our own technology, we don't have a way to provide life support for organic lifeforms.

 **CONNIE:** How long do you think they can stay like this?

 **PYRITE:** I'm not sure. But the EMH says that there haven't been any complications so far.

 **CONNIE:** The Doctor?

 **PYRITE:** So you've met?

 **CONNIE:** Yes, but he never remembers me. Was he designed without long-term memory?

 **PYRITE:** No, but he had been running so long that his program crashed. I had to disconnect his memory banks to get him running again.

 **CONNIE:** Poor guy.

 **PYRITE:** Thank goodness the core program is still intact. I need him to check these statis pods to make sure there aren't any problems.

_They walk back out into the corridor._

**CONNIE:** Who do you think wrote my program, anyway? Are there elements of it that might be drawn from real life?

 **PYRITE:** Well, it has Gems living on Earth, which is obviously incorrect, so I tend to be a little skeptical of any specific elements. But clearly, whoever wrote it was familiar with us. Maybe it's to prepare Starfleet officers for a potential conflicts with us.

 **CONNIE:** But the program doesn't even have any spaceships in it!

 **PYRITE:** Good point.

 **CONNIE:** There's also a program in the holodeck that simulates a village in Ireland. I don't think Starfleet is expecting to encounter a lot of Irish villagers out here.

* * *

_The bridge of the Baku. Pyrite is standing at the operations station. Connie steps out of a turbolift._

**PYRITE:** This is the only other place on the ship with holoemitters. I took them out of holodeck 2 and installed them here.

 **CONNIE:** Wow! Look at all this technology!

 **PYRITE:** Don't get too excited. This ship has been docked at Orbital Base 41 for a year and a half. It's not going anywhere.

_Connie sits at the conn station._

**CONNIE:** I bet there aren't a lot of kids who get to sit at the helm.

 **PYRITE:** You'd be surprised. And you're not the only hologram who's been here, either. I've been known to recruit help from some simulations of past Starfleet officers. But they're fairly limited in what they can do. They aren't a lot of help when it comes to making decisions.

 **CONNIE:** I've seen simulations of the bridge before. I suppose I expected the real thing to look different somehow.

 **PYRITE:** It's not the ships that make this world real. It's the people. I mean, I've never met an actual human being, but from everything I've heard... they're interesting, dynamic. They grow and change. Whereas I'm still the same person I've always been. I suppose I'm a bit envious.


	2. Chapter 2

> (PYRITE) Captain's log, stardate 73904.8. My superiors have assigned a Peridot, facet-2H4A cut-5XM, to perform regular maintenance checks of this ship. She will be overseen by a Pearl, and accompanied by a quartz soldier as well.

**PERIDOT:** This design is not impressive. There are only three rooms suitable for photonic lifeforms, and entirely too much space dedicated to frivolous tasks such as biological research, stellar cartography, and... eating.

_A nearby Amethyst is eating a donut._

**AMETHYST:** I know you said this doesn't have real sugar but I think it tastes great.

**PEARL:** I just saw you eating a teabag.

**AMETHYST:** That's the best part of the tea!

**PERIDOT:** Have there been any changes to the composition of this ship's complement?

**PYRITE:** Nothing to report. Organic lifeforms still in stasis pods, all systems functioning correctly.

**PERIDOT:** Do you require a means to remove the organic beings from the ship?

**PYRITE:** They were on the ship when we found it. I have a mandate to maintain it in its original condition.

**PERIDOT:** Very well.

_Peridot closes her pad and starts to leave, with Pearl following her. Amethyst does too, but grabs a large pile of donuts from the replicator on her way out._

_Connie emerges from the ready room._

**CONNIE:** They're just like the ones in the simulation!

**PYRITE:** I'm not surprised. Each type of Gem tends to have to a certain type of personality. And putting the Earth setting aside, I've always found the Beach City holoprogram's portrayal of us quite accurate.

_Pyrite walks over to another panel. Connie sits at one of the consoles._

**PYRITE:** That Pearl, she reports to the overseer of this station. She'll be handling the administrative responsibilities for that team.

**CONNIE:** So she's the boss?

**PYRITE:** Exactly. Peridot performs the actual maintenance check. And I'm sure they sent an Amethyst to make sure I don't try to run off with the _Baku_ myself.

**CONNIE:** They don't care about the crew, do they? We need to find a way to get them off the ship.

**PYRITE:** And out of this star system. But I'm worried about how my superiors might react if I tried to contact Starfleet.

**CONNIE:** They've been here for two years! Eventually you're going to have to take the risk.

**PYRITE:** Is two years a long time? They seem fine so far.

**CONNIE:** I'm not worried about their health. But everyone back home probably thinks they're dead by now! And when they get back, there will be two years worth of important events they've missed in the lives of people they care about.

_Pyrite sighs._

**CONNIE:** I suppose you could leave for a hundred years and your friends would still be here when you get back. How old are you, anyway?

**PYRITE:** I'm pretty new. I was made about 550 years ago.

**CONNIE:** The 19th century? We didn't even have computers! Or Switzerland!

**PYRITE:** I'm an alien, Connie. You might just be a simulation, but you understand the human experience better than I ever will.

_Pyrite walks over to another console and brings up a communications panel._

**PYRITE:** If we're going to send a message to Starfleet, we should have a cover story in case that Pearl finds out.

**CONNIE:** Do Starfleet ships ever send signals automatically on a regular schedule? We could pretend that it was an accident.

**PYRITE:** Starfleet ships aren't generally designed to use a whole lot of automation. But I could set the ship to contact a Federation time beacon.

**CONNIE:** That would make Starfleet aware of us, and they would probably try to send us a message.

_Pyrite turns around and looks over at Connie._

**PYRITE:** And it would be rude not to respond, wouldn't it?

* * *

> (KIM) Captain's log, stardate 73907.2. A Federation time beacon has recieved a signal that appears to be from the _Baku_ , a ship that has been missing for over two years. The _Rhode Island_ has been assigned to investigate the matter.

_The conference room of the USS Rhode Island. Captain Harry Kim, Lt. Cmdr. Nog, Lt. Jg. Bsictiu Noe, PO Regan Torra (a Voth), and several other officers are seated around the table._

**NOG:** Do you think the ship might have been pulled into the future?

**KIM:** It could have encountered some kind of temporal anomaly. That would explain why it disappeared for so long.

**TORRA:** If the ship encountered an anomaly, it's possible that nobody made it through to the other side. That could be why the ship hasn't tried to contact us directly.

**BSICTIU:** I had Starfleet search their time beacons for any logs from the _Baku._ It's never been set to automatically synchronize its clocks until today.

**KIM:** _Intrepid_ -class ships don't have a way for anyone outside the ship to turn these types of communication on or off. Someone must still be on board.

**BSICTIU:** Whoever's on that ship might not even realize that we can detect their signal.

**NOG:** The ship's too far away to conduct any scans, but we should be able to establish two-way communication over subspace channels. Even if the ship is adrift, we can establish a video link from our end.

**TORRA:** But if the ship has been taken over by a hostile force, any attempts to communicate will let them know that we know they're out there.

**KIM:** If that's the only way to find out what's been happening with the _Baku,_ I think it's worth the risk.


	3. Chapter 3

_The bridge of the Rhode Island. Torra is standing off to the side, next to a wall-mounted console. Kim sits in the captain's chair. Nog enters a code in his console and they wait for a few seconds._

**NOG:** No response yet, captain.

**BSICTIU:** We could try a different frequency. If the ship's on a planet it might help us get past the atmospheric barrier.

**KIM:** Let's try it. If that doesn't work, we'll have to turn the time beacon into a relay and use sublight communication, and I'd rather not make my chief engineer have to figure that out.

_Nog's console lights up._

**NOG:** It looks like they're hailing us.

**KIM:** Well, that makes it easier. On screen.

_The bridge of the Intrepid-class Baku appears on the Rhode Island's viewscreen. Pyrite is on the bridge, but it's otherwise empty._

**PYRITE:** I apologize for the confusion. I think I terminated the connection by accident.

**KIM:** This is Captain Harry Kim of the Federation starship _Rhode Island._ Who am I speaking with?

**PYRITE:** Pyrite, facet-4A cut-4XB. That's not a rank, just an identification. I'm tasked with ongoing maintenance of this ship.

**KIM:** And what do you call your ship?

**PYRITE:** Don't worry, I haven't renamed it. We like to keep ships in their original condition.

**KIM:** Is there anyone else on board?

**PYRITE:** There are 134 organic lifeforms on deck 14. Unfortunately, all the organics are in stasis pods, and most of the photonics seem to be mere simulations. Life support systems are damaged, and I haven't been able to repair them.

**KIM:** How are you able to survive on the ship?

**PYRITE:** I'm an inorganic lifeform, not unlike your holograms. In fact, I've found a couple of holograms on this ship that possess a kind of self-awareness and drive that most of them lack. They comprise what amounts to my crew.

**KIM:** Well, I'm glad you've found yourself a little help. But the _Baku_ is a Starfleet vessel, and we'd like our ship and crew returned to us.

**PYRITE:** I don't mind if you take the crew, but you'll have to figure out how. The ship isn't mine to give you - I have orders to keep it docked at Orbital Station 41.

**KIM:** Should we rendezvous with you there and discuss this matter further?

**PYRITE:** I wouldn't recommended it. All of our starbases are heavily defended.

**KIM:** You don't seem to be leaving us much of a choice.

**PYRITE:** If it were up to me, I'd bring the _Baku_ over to you. I'd love an opportunity to pilot this ship. But for now, all I can do is keep the organics alive and safe.

_Kim thinks for a couple seconds, then nods._

**KIM:** We'll be in touch.

**PYRITE:** Let me know if you think of anything. You know where to find me.

_The viewscreen turns off._

**KIM:** Well, _that_ wasn't what I was hoping for.

**BSICTIU:** Could have been worse, I suppose.

**TORRA:** These people have a pretty strict chain of command, and they aren't known for showing mercy if someone steps out of line. But they must not think of us as much of a threat if they're letting her answer the hail on her own, without supervision. Either that, or she's not telling her superior officers about it.

_Kim look over at Torra._

**KIM:** Do you have experience with this species?

_Torra puts a diagram up on the viewscreen._

**NOG:** This information comes from multiple data files. The crystalline life on New Ashwaubenon, the photonics on Lazuli IV - are you sure these are the same species?

**TORRA:** I met them when I was younger, before I joined Starfleet. The data is incomplete, but it aligns with what I know of them. I don't know if you would consider them one species, or separate them based on the type of crystal.

**KIM:** What can you tell us about them?

**TORRA:** Well, according to these files, contact with them has been pretty rare ever since our first official encounter. Their bodies are made of hard light projections, but they still exist, in a sense, in the physical world - the gemstone acts as a miniature holoemitter. You could say that each individual lives inside their gem, but it would probably be more accurate to say that they _are_ the gem.

**BSICTIU:** Starfleet has encountered other crystalline lifeforms, and other light-based lifeforms, but this seems unusual.

**TORRA:** We don't really know anything about their origins. We're not sure they do, either. Their leaders seem to value perfection in all facets of their society, and - if they're anything like the Voth - I wonder if speculation about their past might lead to uncomfortable conclusions for them.

**KIM:** Most of the photonic species we know about are in the Delta Quadrant. This one is sitting right under our noses.

**BSICTIU:** Even our own quadrant has plenty of unexplored space.

**NOG:** Maybe they don't find us that interesting. Or they could be attempting to avoid contact with us due to some past incident.

**KIM:** Well, it would be nice if we could find other people who have dealt with them before.

* * *

_Torra's quarters. Steven is looking at a data pad excitedly._

**STEVEN:** You found another Gem? What's her name?

**TORRA:** Her name is Pyrite. She considers herself the caretaker of the lost starship we've been looking for.

**STEVEN:** She's been running that ship on her own? I hope everyone in the stasis things is okay. She must be lonely with no one to talk to.

**TORRA:** She's reluctant to give us the ship back - I don't know whether it's because she doesn't trust us, or because she's afraid she'll get in trouble.

**STEVEN:** Did you tell them how you know about the Gems?

**TORRA:** Everything that was relevant to the discussion was already in the ship's database... Not that I told them how I knew where to look. I didn't want to give away any secrets.

**STEVEN:** I don't care if people know about my mom. Everyone back home does.

**TORRA:** Your dad wants us to be a little more cautious out here, though. I don't want to break his trust.

_Steven continues looking at the pad._

**TORRA:** I'd like to be more like you, Steven. I never had that same sense of wonder.

**STEVEN:** I like that you're careful.

**TORRA:** Well, I worry about you. Maybe a little more than I should.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pyrite's room on the Baku._

**COMPUTER:** Incoming transmission from the _USS Rhode Island._

**PYRITE:** Onscreen.

_Nog and Torra appear on the screen._

**NOG:** This is Lt. Cmdr. Nog from the _Rhode Island._

**PYRITE:** Thanks for calling. People don't call each other up enough these days.

_Nog is briefly confused by Pyrite's cordial demeanor, but continues nonetheless._

**NOG:** Your ship is equipped with an Emergency Medical Hologram, correct?

**PYRITE:** Yes, a Mark I. He's one of the ersatz crew members I mentioned yesterday. Unfortunately, his memory banks aren't functioning. Every time I run his program he starts from scratch.

**NOG:** That's exactly what I called to ask about. This is a known issue with certain Intrepid-class ships that have newer computer cores. Starfleet developed a patch about a year ago to allow the EMH to use the holodeck memory banks instead.

**TORRA:** It won't restore his memories, but it should allow him to form new ones.

**NOG:** Regulations require us to make this patch available to all Starfleet ships, even ones that aren't currently under our control. We'll send you a copy of the patch over this channel.

* * *

_The Baku's sickbay. The doors open and Pyrite walks in with two isolinear chips. She taps her combadge._

**PYRITE:** Pyrite to Connie. I'm in sickbay with the data chips.

**CONNIE:** All right, I'll transfer over.

_Connie materializes behind Pyrite._

**PYRITE:** I copied the data onto two different chips. I don't think we have a way to verify that the contents are safe, though.

**CONNIE:** You should be able to check the digital signature from the data transmission. That will at least tell you whether it came from Starfleet.

**PYRITE:** But it won't tell us what this patch actually does. Still, I think it's a risk we'll have to take.

**CONNIE:** I agree. I think we owe it to him.

**PYRITE:** I was just going to say that it was annoying having to repeat myself every time I turned him on. But I like yours better.

_Pyrite walks up to the console and inserts one of the chips._

**PYRITE:** Computer, initiate program Pyrite gamma seven.

**COMPUTER:** Resources required by this program are in use on holodeck 1.

**PYRITE:** Beach City?

_Connie walks up to the console._

**CONNIE:** Yeah, the program is still running.

**PYRITE:** Computer, save and suspend Beach City program on holodeck 1, then try again.

**COMPUTER:** Program is active. Please stand by.

_Pyrite uses the panel to put on some music. Connie sits down on one of the beds._

**PYRITE:** Do you have parents? I never see you with them.

**CONNIE:** They live out of town.

**PYRITE:** But the simulation only consists of that one town.

**CONNIE:** Exactly. I'm sure I was intended to have parents, but they were never included. But here's the weird thing. Every time I get reactivated, the computer gives me new memories. Or at least the sense of having them.

**PYRITE:** Computer, report on status of program Pyrite gamma seven.

**CONPUTER:** Program is 40% complete.

**CONNIE:** Pyrite, you have to understand. I'm not a real person.

**PYRITE:** Connie. I've known you for almost two years. Trust me, I'm not any more real than you are. I'm no different from this EMH. There are hundreds, maybe thousands, of Pyrites on our planet. I don't care if you started out as a computer program - I know you, and you're unique.

**CONNIE:** But you're unique too. No other Pyrite has spent years alone on a Federation starship. That experience makes you who you are.

**PYRITE:** Computer, report on status.

**CONPUTER:** Program is 70% complete.

**CONNIE:** I'm surprised it takes so long to run the program.

**PYRITE:** It probably has something to do with those bio-neural gel packs. I never really figured out what they're supposed to do.

**CONNIE:** They're like organic computers. They help the main computer core perform calculations faster when they don't have to be exact.

**PYRITE:** Where I come from, nothing's organic. I guess it's not surprising how much stuff I don't understand.

_Pyrite puts her hands on the console and leans forward._

**PYRITE:** I was on this ship for two years before I ever talked to a real human. But I feel like the holoprograms they write give me insight into the person who wrote them.

**CONNIE:** It's like you're making a personal connection with someone. Someone who you'll probably never meet.

**PYRITE:** Your people are very creative. I don't see a whole lot of that back home.

**CONNIE:** It's not like you aren't capable of it.

**PYRITE:** It's just not something people put a whole lot of value on. I can't see one of us making an elaborate simulation like the one you came from. Anything that's not designed to simulate the real world would be considered a waste of time.

_Pyrite looks at the console._

**PYRITE:** It looks like the update program is done. Computer, activate Emergency Medical Holographic Program.

_The EMH appears._

**DOCTOR:** Please state the nature of the medical emergency.

**PYRITE:** I've applied an update to your program. I'd like to check whether your long-term memory storage is functioning by deactivating and reactivating your program.

**DOCTOR:** I don't recognize your uniform. Are you from Starfleet?

**PYRITE:** Computer, deactivate the EMH.

_The EMH disappears._

**CONNIE:** Seems a little rude to not answer him.

**PYRITE:** Let's go to the bridge and reactivate him there. That should give his volatile memory time to clear out, so we can be sure the long-term storage is working.

* * *

_The bridge of the Baku. Pyrite enters through the turbolift. Connie is at one of the consoles towards the aft._

**PYRITE:** Computer, activate the EMH in this location.

_The EMH appears on the bridge._

**DOCTOR:** Please state the nature of... wait. Is this the bridge?

_He looks around and sees Pyrite._

**DOCTOR:** You again? I expect an explanation.

**PYRITE:** The ship's been adrift for two years. Life support systems are offline.

**DOCTOR:** Two years??

**CONNIE:** There are about 130 people in statis pods on one of the decks. As far as we know, that covers the entire crew of the ship.

**DOCTOR:** And what about the two of you? How can you be here if life support isn't working?

**CONNIE:** I'm a hologram, and she projects a body from her gem.

_The EMH takes out a tricorder and briefly scans both of them._

**DOCTOR:** Your gemstone. It's pyrite, is it not?

**PYRITE:** Yes. It's also my name. Pyrite, facet 4A, cut 4XB.

**DOCTOR:** Have you considered a nickname?

**PYRITE:** I haven't been able to find one that fits me. Connie's thought of some nice girl's names, but I'm not technically a girl, so it didn't feel appropriate.

**CONNIE:** We have a program on holodeck 1 that should allow you to view the entire ship, even the parts without holoemitters. You can look over Pyrite's shoulder while she checks the statis units.

**DOCTOR:** How did this ship end up with a damaged life support system in the first place? Why hasn't it been brought to a starbase?

**PYRITE:** It was damaged in combat.

**DOCTOR:** Combat? With who?

**PYRITE:** Us.

_The EMH looks out the window and sees the orbital station._

**DOCTOR:** You've taken over the ship!

_Pyrite shrugs._

**PYRITE:** When I got here, it was empty.

**CONNIE:** I've known Pyrite for a long time. She's been doing her best to keep the ship running and keep the crew alive. But we can't leave the orbital station without other Gems coming to take the ship back from us.

**DOCTOR:** Have you been in contact with Starfleet?

**CONNIE:** I convinced her to risk sending a message out to Starfleet about a week ago. That's how we got the patch for your program.

**DOCTOR:** I would have appreciated it sooner, but I suppose you can't look a gift horse in the mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

_Connie and the EMH are in holodeck 1, which is empty save for a sphere in the middle of the room._

**CONNIE:** This has the same user interface as the Gems' observation units. Pyrite showed me how to use it to view the ship.

_Connie uses the sphere to make deck 14 appear around them._

**DOCTOR:** I could see this technology being useful in the rest of Starfleet.

**CONNIE:** I don't think Starfleet would want to use actual Gem tech, though.

**PYRITE:** Our observation orbs are usually installed on moons and monitor the entire surface of a planet.

_The Doctor walks over to a panel on the wall._

**DOCTOR:** I'll check each unit individually to make sure, but this panel isn't showing any warnings.

_He turns to Connie._

**DOCTOR:** So you're aware you're a hologram, just like me?

**CONNIE:** Yes.

_The EMH walks over to the statis pods and starts checking them._

**DOCTOR:** But you have a whole backstory in the holoprogram you came from? Friends, family, et cetera?

**CONNIE:** Well, I don't really have many friends, but yeah. What about you? You don't even have a name.

**DOCTOR:** I was designed to be a supplement to the medical staff on board the ship. You were designed as part of a holonovel. It makes sense that you would have those things.

**CONNIE:** Don't _you_ want to have those things? Don't you want to have your own identity?

**DOCTOR:** I don't have that particular desire at the moment, no. I'm simply here to maintain the health and well-being of this ship's crew.

* * *

_The mess hall of the USS Rhode Island. Steven walks in and notices that Kim is taking to someone in the corner. Kim then walks over to Steven._

**KIM:** Oh, Steven! I've been meaning to get your opinion on something.

**STEVEN:** My opinion?

**KIM:** You usually seem to have a good idea of what other people might be thinking. I've been wondering about this alien who's taken over the _Baku._

_Steven nods._

**KIM:** I understand why she won't give the ship back to us so easily. But if she takes her orders so seriously, then why does she keep talking to us? She doesn't need our cooperation to meet any of her objectives.

**STEVEN:** It's just her on that ship. I think she might just be lonely.

**KIM:** Do you think we can convince her to bring the ship to us somehow? There are over a hundred lives at stake.

**STEVEN:** Gems aren't always the best at understanding human stuff. You're probably the only human she's ever talked to. Maybe if we can introduce her to other people, she'll start to understand us better.

**KIM:** Thanks, Steven. I appreciate it.

_Kim walks back over to the person he was talking to before._

**JANEWAY:** That's not a bad idea. To be honest, I was starting to come to a similar conclusion myself. Of course, it's your ship, not mine.

**KIM:** This situation seems a little familiar, doesn't it?

**JANEWAY:** Photonic lifeforms? Holograms holding a ship hostage? I'd almost say we were back in the Delta Quadrant.

**KIM:** Just goes to show how many things we still have left to discover in our own backyard.


	6. Chapter 6

_The ready room on the Baku. The doorbell rings._

**PYRITE:** Come in.

_The door opens. Pearl comes in and looks around._

**PEARL:** I've finished preparing the crew's quarters.

**PYRITE:** That was quick! Nice work.

_Pyrite walks out from behind her desk._

**PYRITE:** I should mention that although you outrank me, I'm still the commanding officer of this ship. So I'll be the one making decisions. Unless you would rather assign yourself to the role.

**PEARL:** That won't be necessary. Your performance has been impeccable.

**PYRITE:** I'm glad they assigned the three of you to this ship. It'll be nice to have more people on board to help out. How's everything going so far?

**PEARL:** Peridot is very excited to analyze the systems on board this ship in full detail. She says the ship's shields are fully intact, but the weapons systems are offline.

**PYRITE:** I think the crew got rid of all the weapons before they went into stasis.

_The two of them exit onto the bridge._

**PYRITE:** And Amethyst?

**PEARL:** Out of all of us, she has the best grasp on the culture of Earth. I'm sure this will provide additional insights.

_Amethyst is in the captain's chair playing a 1980s video game on the viewscreen._

**PYRITE:** Well, _someone_ might as well sit there.

_The turbolift door opens and Connie and the EMH step out._

**AMETHYST:** My game buds!

**DOCTOR:** I am here to see if I can detect any neuroelectrical patterns in Amethyst's gem while she plays the game. It should provide useful context for any future medical treatment you may require.

_Pearl walks over to the turbolift and looks at the two of them._

**PEARL:** What are these humans doing here? I thought all the organics were on deck 14.

**PYRITE:** They're not actually humans. They're manifestations of the ship's computer. The tall one is the Emergency Medical Hologram, designed to supplement the medical staff. He has all sorts of knowledge about the organic creatures that make up the Federation.

**DOCTOR:** Pleased to meet you.

_Pearl shakes his hand, then turns to Connie._

**PEARL:** And what about you?

**CONNIE:** I'm the... Emergency Kid Hologram.

**PYRITE:** Yeah, it's in case... you have a kid. And kids like to hang out with each other. But sometimes there aren't any other kids on the ship for them to spend time with.

**CONNIE:** This way they can be with someone their own age.

**PEARL:** Well, I don't know anything about kids, so I guess I'll take your word for it.

* * *

_Torra's quarters on the Rhode Island._

**TORRA:** So your idea was to tell Pyrite she should get _more_ Gems on the ship?

**STEVEN:** What if something happens to her? I don't want the ship to be left alone.

**TORRA:** It seems a bit absurd on the face of it. An unknown entity takes over a Starfleet ship, and you say to it, "hey, you should bring your friends!" But the captain thought it made sense, and I trust his judgment.

**STEVEN:** You don't think she should get to know other people?

**TORRA:** I'm just afraid that they'll be a bad influence on her.

**STEVEN:** She's an adult. She's like 500 years old. She'll be fine. Besides, she knows us now too.

_Steven slowly slides a plate of nachos over to Torra._

**STEVEN:** Regan...

_She pretends that she doesn't see it. He keeps nudging it further._

**STEVEN:** Do you want some nachos with hot cheesy sauce?

**TORRA:** I'm cold-blooded. I'd like to maintain a consistent body temperature.

_Steven gets some ice cubes from the replicator and puts them on the nachos._

**STEVEN:** How about some... _room-temperature_ cheesy sauce?

**TORRA:** I would prefer the native food of my homeworld.

**STEVEN:** Your homeworld is a spaceship.

**TORRA:** Yes, and it has the most wonderfully bland food I've ever tasted.

_Torra walks over to the replicator._

**TORRA:** But even if I hadn't ended up on the other side of the galaxy, I don't think I ever would have felt like I belonged there. It was too big, and too homogeneous. I wonder if some of the Gems feel the same way.

_Torra comes back with some vegetables._

**STEVEN:** Most of the Gems don't come from Homeworld. They get created on one planet, and live on another. I wonder what they think of as their home?

**TORRA:** I suppose most Gems would have no reason to go back to the worlds they came from. There's nothing there anymore. Their creation sucked all the life out of it.

**STEVEN:** Just because something's gone doesn't mean it's too late to build something new.

**TORRA:** You're right. There's no use giving into nihilism. It won't get you anywhere.

_Torra picks up her badge from the table and looks at it._

**TORRA:** If you were always around, Steven, I would be a much better officer.


	7. Chapter 7

_The bridge of the Rhode Island._

**KIM:** Send the _Mantioba_ a message. Let them know we're ready for a call.

**BSICTIU:** Message sent, Captain.

**JANEWAY:** I hear Pyrite's put together a little crew. Let's hope they're as agreeable as she is. And hopefully a little more flexible, too.

**KIM:** Gemstones aren't usually known for their flexibility.

**BSICTIU:** They're hailing us.

**KIM:** On screen.

_The bridge of the Baku appears. Pyrite and Pearl are at the forward stations._

**KIM:** Thanks for getting in touch again. I take it this is Pearl?

**PEARL:** Yes, that's me. I'm Pyrite's superior officer, but as far as this ship goes, she's still in charge.

**JANEWAY:** Sounds like we're in a pretty similar situation. I'm Admiral Kathryn Janeway from Starfleet. And this is Lt. Jg. Bsictiu and and Petty Officer Torra.

**PYRITE:** Peridot couldn't make it today - she and Amethyst are in the middle of maintenance on the warp engines.

**PEARL:** Not that we expect to use them, but now that there's more than one person on this ship who can actually _go_ to Engineering, it made sense to finally deal with that particular issue.

**PYRITE:** Besides, as helpful as the various holograms are, I can't really ask them to stick around. They have their own worlds they need to get back to.

**KIM:** How's your EMH doing?

**PEARL:** Quite well. His program is interfacing perfectly with the new storage subsystem. Unfortunately, with a completely non-organic crew, there's not a whole lot he can do that we couldn't do ourselves.

**PYRITE:** But it's nice to have someone familiar with Starfleet protocol. A lot of the computer systems are based on it.

**JANEWAY:** Have you been able to find a way to get the ship's original crew back to us?

**PYRITE:** I was hoping you might have thought of something. I would much rather they be in your possession than mine. Unfortunately, my orders are to keep the ship docked at this station, and visitors are... not generally welcomed.

**PEARL:** I'm sorry to say that my authority on this matter is limited.

_Amethyst and Peridot enter through the turbolift._

**AMETHYST:** You still on the call?

**PEARL:** Couldn't you have patched in a video feed from Engineering instead of coming up here?

**AMETHYST:** Peridot doesn't like split screen conference calls.

**PERIDOT:** It's an inefficient use of screen space. The picture becomes much too small, and reminiscent of your Brady Bunch.

**BSICTIU:** ...Brady Bunch?

**PERIDOT:** Amethyst and I have seen many of your old Earth programs. Far too many of them take place on a single planet, but otherwise...

_Peridot shrugs._

**PERIDOT:** They're all right.

**KIM:** If I knew the conversation was going to turn to 20th century Earth television, I would have called Commander Paris.

**PYRITE:** Tom Paris? We have copies of some of his holoprograms. I know I've spent a lot of nights at Sandríne's, pretending that I can, you know, eat stuff.

**AMETHYST:** You gotta be more commited, Pyrite.

**PYRITE:** I'd rather not simulate the _other_ end of the process as well.

**JANEWAY:** Although this is a fascinating discussion, I'm afraid we have other duties to attend to.

**PEARL:** As do we. Clearly.


	8. Chapter 8

> (PYRITE) Captain's log, stardate 73929.8. With the additional support of the other Gems, as well as the holographic doctor, the ship's operations are well under control. However, I haven't lost sight of the overarching astropolitical situation. There are over a hundred Federation citizens that I can't help, at least not without risking my own life and identity. However, there's one person I know I can get out of harm's way.

_Pyrite walks up to Holodeck 1._

**PYRITE:** Computer, activate program Beach City gamma.

**COMPUTER:** Program is already running.

**PYRITE:** Set entry location to Fish Stew Pizza.

**COMPUTER:** Entry location set.

_The doors open. Pyrite walks into Fish Stew Pizza and sits across from Connie at the corner table. Connie is eating a pizza with ranch, spinach, and artichoke hearts._

**PYRITE:** Connie, would it be all right if I sent you and your program over to the _Rhode Island?_

**CONNIE:** Do they need it for something?

**PYRITE:** No. I just want to keep you safe. I don't know if I can protect the actual humans on board, but at least I can protect you.

**CONNIE:** I want to stay here, Pyrite.

**PYRITE:** In the pizza shop?

**CONNIE:** On your ship. Whatever you need to do, I want to help.

**PYRITE:** Are you sure?

**CONNIE:** I'm just a hologram, remember? I'm expendable.

**PYRITE:** Connie! I don't care if you're a hologram or a human or a Gem or a Denobulan. You mean a lot to me, and I want to make sure you and your world keep existing. I've got the other Gems now to help me. I'll be fine.

**CONNIE:** ...I suppose you're right.

**PYRITE:** If everything goes smoothly, you won't even notice that anything's changed. That is, until you transfer yourself out of the holodeck. I heard the _Rhode Island_ has holoprojectors all over.

**CONNIE:** And I can still communicate with your ship?

**PYRITE:** You'll need to get Captain Kim's approval. But that shouldn't be a problem.

**CONNIE:** All right. Let's try sending something small over first. Is the link set up?

**PYRITE:** Yeah. I was just testing it - it's still on.

**CONNIE:** Computer, use the holographic data link to send this chair to the _Rhode Island_.

_The chair dematerializes. Pyrite presses her combadge._

**PYRITE:** Pyrite to _Rhode Island._ You should have gotten a chair, Bsictiu.

**BSICTIU:** _(over speaker)_ Yep, got it.

**CONNIE:** All right. I'll go over next. Then you can send everything else.

_Pyrite nods._

**PYRITE:** Computer, use the data link to send Connie to the _Rhode Island._

**COMPUTER:** Unable to comply.

**CONNIE:** Why not?

**COMPUTER:** This character is being controlled remotely from Transporter Room 1.

**CONNIE:** Transporter room 1?

_Pyrite, confused and shocked, stares blankly into space._

**CONNIE:** Well, _I_ can't go there!

_Pyrite glances around, then runs quickly out of the pizza shop._

* * *

> (PYRITE) Captain's log, supplemental. The computer says that Connie is being controlled by someone else on this ship. I doubt it's actually true, but we can't transfer her to the Starfleet ship until we've solved this problem.

_The bridge. Peridot is holding out a Gem destabilizer._

**PERIDOT:** This weapon was designed to quickly destabalize the physical forms of light-based beings without causing any permanent harm. Well, not physically, anyway.

_Connie's back is against the wall._

**CONNIE:** Is this really necessary?

**AMETHYST:** Yeah, if she was gonna take over the ship, she would have done it like five years ago.

**PERIDOT:** Do not worry; I am sure this matter will be resolved shortly.

**PYRITE:** _(over speaker)_ Pyrite to Peridot. I'm in transporter room 1.

_Transporter room 1. Pyrite is standing at the controls, and Pearl is with her._

**PYRITE:** I don't see anyone in here. But there is something unique in this particular room. The transporter has been locked in a diagnostic pattern ever since I got here.

**PERIDOT:** You said you thought it was Starfleet policy to leave one of the transporter rooms in a diagnostic loop?

**PYRITE:** Now I'm not so sure.

_Pyrite tugs her shirt down and puts her hands on the console (its screen is turned off.)_

**PYRITE:** Computer, report on status of transporter room 1.

**COMPUTER:** Transporter room 1 is in use.

**PYRITE:** In what capacity?

**COMPUTER:** An individual is currently in the process of beaming onto the _Baku._

**PYRITE:** ...How long has this transport been in progress?

**COMPUTER:** Two years, one month, eighteen days, five hours, fifty-seven minutes, four seconds.

_Pyrite turns to Pearl._

**PYRITE:** Have you ever been stuck in a warp stream?

**PEARL:** I can't say that I've had that particular experience. But I've seen outside of the warp streams. Not a lot going on out there.

**PYRITE:** I think that's what's going on here - except that Federation transporters only have one way in and out.

**PEARL:** Someone's stuck in the transporter?

**PYRITE:** We can't beam them out - our life support system is still busted. They wouldn't be able to breathe. But look at this.

_Pyrite turns on the screen on the console. On the bridge, the data appears on the viewscreen; Peridot leaves Connie without thinking and runs over to it._

**AMETHYST:** There's something in the transporter buffer?

**PERIDOT:** There's an organic being in there. The diagnostic cycle must have been put in place to keep it alive.

**AMETHYST:** And whoever's in there is controlling Connie?

**PYRITE:** I'm not buying it. I've seen Connie's backstory in her program's source code, and I've seen her personality from interacting with her. They line up perfectly. If this person is pretending to be Connie, they must be an incredible actor.

**AMETHYST:** Well, if we can't get them out of the transporter, can't we figure out who they are?

**PYRITE:** Computer, identify the person beaming onto the ship via transporter room 1.

**COMPUTER:** That individual's identity is unknown.

_Pyrite taps her combadge._

**PYRITE:** Pyrite to sickbay. We're pretty sure there's a person stuck inside the transporter buffer in transporter room 1.

**DOCTOR:** What? For how long?

**PEARL:** As far as we can tell, they've been here for years. We're wondering if you can give us some clue as to who it might be.

**DOCTOR:** See if you can get a holopicture of them. That'll at least tell you what they look like.

**PYRITE:** Well, I can't display a holopicture here. But I can copy the data over to the bridge.

_The console on the bridge lights up. Peridot looks through the data._

**PERIDOT:** Found it. Computer, display holophoto 718-824A.

_The image appears in the center of the bridge. Connie walks up to it slowly._

**AMETHYST:** Connie. It's _you._


	9. Chapter 9

_Pyrite, Connie, Peridot, and the EMH are all in holodeck 1 with the observation orb._

**DOCTOR:** Connie is in no immediate danger. Not only is the pattern in the transporter buffer still intact, with only .008% signal degradation, but I was able to devise a way to check her vital signs without having to materalize her first. She's in excellent health.

**CONNIE:** But why don't I remember any of this? All of my memories are tied to the holoprogram. I don't remember being on a starship.

**DOCTOR:** I believe I have an explanation. Locking the transporter in a diagnostic mode while someone's pattern is in the buffer keeps them alive, and keeps their biological systems intact. But in order to do this, it must keep the body in a constant state. Every few seconds, the diagnostic process resets the body to the same physical state it was in when it entered the transporter.

**PYRITE:** So it's not only keeping her alive... it's keeping her twelve?

**DOCTOR:** Exactly. And although the brain remains active, it can't form any new memories without them getting wiped away in the next cycle. That's where the holodeck comes in.

**PERIDOT:** Like many Earth computers, the processing functions of the holodeck are separate from its memory banks.

**DOCTOR:** That's what made it possible to fix my program.

**PERIDOT:** But it looks like someone wired the ship's holodeck systems into the pattern buffer in a very peculiar way.

**CONNIE:** We think that my mind is acting as the processor, but she's storing and retrieving memories using the holodeck.

**PYRITE:** Because the alternative... would be to stay concious inside the transporter for who knows how long. It would feel like seven or eight seconds, but during that time, you'd never know how long it's actually taking.

**CONNIE:** We can't know exactly why it was set up this way. Whether it was me, or someone else...

**DOCTOR:** Well, who else could it have been?

* * *

_Connie and Pyrite walk down the corridor._

**PYRITE:** So you've been a real person this whole time? Without knowing it?

**CONNIE:** I guess so.

**PYRITE:** Is it strange?

**CONNIE:** I guess. It still doesn't feel quite real. I don't think it will as long as I'm still wired into the holodeck.

**PYRITE:** It's not typical for a human to stay the same age for so long. I hope it doesn't lead to any problems.

**CONNIE:** Why are you worrying about me all of a sudden?

**PYRITE:** When I first boarded the _Baku_ , I thought of you as a fixed entity, consistent throughout time, like the other holograms. Or like us. But now that I know you're an actual human kid, I guess I feel kinda protective of you.

**CONNIE:** Well, I still want to help. I want to be able to contribute.

**PYRITE:** You'd probably be more useful on the _Rhode Island._ But when I tried to send your program over there, it didn't let me.

**CONNIE:** Maybe the problem was that you weren't the one controlling it. What if I tried transferring my program over?

**PYRITE:** Isn't the transporter buffer hard-wired into the holodeck?

**CONNIE:** Good point. Still, it would be nice to talk to people over there, and not just on a viewscreen.

**PYRITE:** I think I've got an idea.


	10. Chapter 10

_An engineering lab on the Rhode Island. Nog and a couple of other officers are setting up an octagonal pad on the floor._

**STEVEN:** Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?

 **NOG:** I think it might be a good idea. This girl has been alone on the _Baku_ , and she doesn't know any of us. It might help if she could talk to someone her own age.

 **STEVEN:** It seems like pretty important business for a 14-year-old.

 **NOG:** I was about the same age as you when I moved to Terok Nor with my father and started working at my uncle's bar. Did you know that Kim once visited the station, back when he was an ensign?

 **STEVEN:** Really?

_Kim and Torra enter the room._

**NOG:** It's true. My uncle tried to sell him a Lobi crystal for some absurd price.

 **KIM:** Funny thing is, after being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, I almost regretted not buying one.

_Bsictiu walks over to a nearby console._

**BSICTIU:** We should be ready to go now.

 **KIM:** Send a message to the _Baku_ and make sure we're listening for their signal.

_Torra glances at the pad._

**TORRA:** Isn't it possible to do this on the holodeck?

 **NOG:** We don't have a holodeck program that implements the right protocol. But we had this old holo-communicator in storage.

 **BSICTIU:** They aren't hard to set up. Back home, our village had one that we all shared, at least when the power was on.

_The console beeps._

**KIM:** Is that the _Baku_?

 **BSICTIU:** It's an older codec, but it checks out.

_Bsictiu presses a few buttons. A grayscale projection of Pyrite appears in the middle of the pad._

**PYRITE:** Wow, there are a lot of people here! It's nice to be able to look around and actually see everyone. What room are you using?

 **KIM:** The mess hall. What about you? We're only seeing you in black and white.

 **PYRITE:** Our ship doesn't have its own holo-communicators, but we do have a holographic recreation of an old ship that did.

_Cut to Pyrite, who is in what looks like a briefing room on an old Constitution-class starship. Pale blue holograms of the Rhode Island's crew are visible around her._

**PYRITE:** NCC-1701. USS Enterprise.

 **KIM:** Must have been before Fleet Captain Pike had those communicators taken out.

 **PYRITE:** If my ship died on me because of a fancy videophone, I wouldn't be a big fan either.

_Connie enters the room and looks around. She notices someone in particular and suddenly sprints towards the center of the room, where Pyrite is standing._

**CONNIE:** Steven?

 **STEVEN:** Connie??

_Cut back to the mess hall. Torra slowly makes her way towards the two of them._

**STEVEN:** I had no idea you were even around here! Is that really you?

 **CONNIE:** Seems like it. But I don't have any memories except for what was in the holoprogram.

 **STEVEN:** We made that holoprogram together! When we were on the _Navigator_.

 **CONNIE:** Steven, I don't-

 **STEVEN:** It's okay. I'm just glad to see you again.

_Connie turns to Pyrite, who's tearing up._

**PYRITE:** Well, I may be made of metal, but I'm not a robot.

_Pyrite backs away. Connie turns back to Steven._

**CONNIE:** Until a few days ago I thought that our holodeck program was a work of fiction. I thought everything was made up. I thought _I_ was made up. I had looked at the ship's encylopedia, so I knew what the real world was like, and it seemed so implausible.

 **STEVEN:** It's not actually that different from the real Beach City.

 **CONNIE:** Beach City is a real place?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah, it's on Earth. I don't actually live in an ancient Gem temple, though.

 **CONNIE:** But when you recreated Beach City in the holodeck, you added them, just like you added me. You knew them, didn't you?

 **STEVEN:** My family travels a lot. I've met a lot of people. I just wanted to create a world where we could all be together.

 **CONNIE:** Is your dad really a musician?

 **STEVEN:** The band he plays in is on tour right now. And my cousin Regan is in Starfleet. I couldn't get her to let me add her to the holodeck simulation, though.

 **TORRA:** I don't like having my picture taken.

 **CONNIE:** And is your mom really...

_Steven nods._

**CONNIE:** You didn't make that up??

 **TORRA:** There's a reason Steven came along on this particular trip. I knew we'd be passing through this region of space. Figured we might have the opportunity to catch up with some old friends.

 **CONNIE:** So everyone in that holoprogram actually exists somewhere.

 **STEVEN:** Including you.

 **CONNIE:** Well, right now I exist in a transporter buffer in a ship that was captured by imperial forces. And as much as I like Pyrite, she's not one to break the rules to help us.

 **STEVEN:** Isn't she standing right behind you?

 **PYRITE:** Eh, she's not wrong.

 **STEVEN:** Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Together.


	11. Chapter 11

_The ready room of the Baku. Pyrite is standing at the desk, alone, when the door opens. Pearl enters, wielding a spear, and Amethyst follows with a standard-issue phaser. Pyrite starts to back away slowly._

**PYRITE:** What, you think I'm gonna fight you?

 **PEARL:** I have to say, I expected more resistance from a loyal imperial officer.

 **PYRITE:** There's not much _I_ can do. If they wanted to keep this ship, they should have sent some Citrines to protect it.

 **PEARL:** You never asked for reinforcements.

 **PYRITE:** Well, I didn't need any until now!

_A young human wearing a uniform and a cape enters and sits behind the desk._

**PYRITE:** Where'd _you_ come from? And how can you breathe? There's hardly any air!

 **LARS:** Never mind that. Pearl and Amethyst have been monitoring your communications, and sending them to me. We've decided that this is the best time to take action.

 **PYRITE:** You saw those, huh?

_Pearl nods._

**LARS:** Now - you wanna help us fly this ship?

 **PYRITE:** You just took the ship from me... and now you're offering me a job?

 **LARS:** I'm offering you a chance to get out of dodge. Make a new life for yourself on the other side of the neutral zone.

 **PYRITE:** I understand why you'd want to leave. But this is where I belong. I'm not going to turn my back on the society that gave me my place in the world.

_Lars sighs._

**LARS:** Take her to the brig.

_They begin to leave. Amethyst turns around._

**AMETHYST:** Oh, by the way, we needed to use the holodeck to hold her. The force fields on the actual brig are broken.

 **PEARL:** _(to Amethyst)_ We really should figure that out at some point.

* * *

_Lars walks onto the bridge, where Peridot, Rhodonite, and the Rutile twins are stationed._

**LARS:** Okay, here's the plan. Orbital Station 41 is already jamming our signal, but they don't have any ships that can catch us, so they've gotta get some from Homeworld. That'll buy us some time. Flourite is down in engineering making sure the warp core is good to go. She'll stay on this ship. Peridot, you and Pearl will be on the bridge with me. Amethyst and Pearl are going over to the _Crossbow_ \- that's our only ship with working phasers, so we need all hands on deck.

 **PERIDOT:** So I get to fly the ship?

 **LARS:** Just as long as you and I don't try to do it at the same time.

 **PERIDOT:** I knew studying all those manuals would pay off! Look at me now, Homeworld!

_Peridot changes her hard-light projection to have a red Starfleet commander's uniform. Pearl and Amethyst walk in._

**PEARL:** Ah, that's a nice outfit.

_Pearl changes into a similar uniform. She looks at Amethyst, who's wearing a T-shirt._

**AMETHYST:** Nah, I'm good.

 **LARS:** Is that my shirt? Can't you just, like, shapeshift your own?

 **AMETHYST:** I like the _feel_ of it.

* * *

> (KIM) Captain's log, stardate 73941.7. With no warning, the _Baku_ has suddenly left its starbase and is now moving towards our position.

_Kim sprints onto the bridge of the Rhode Island, where Nog, Bsictiu, and Torra are monitoring the situation._

**BSICTIU:** The _Baku_ is still coming towards us, Captain. And now we've got another ship on a intercept course.

 **NOG:** Is it coming from the starbase?

 **BSICTIU:** Negative. It's approaching from the _Baku_ 's port side.

_Nog gets up from the captain's chair and looks at the viewscreen._

**KIM:** Can we get a visual on them?

 **NOG:** All we've got so far is this silhouette.

_Kim and Nog look at Bsictiu's console._

**KIM:** Well, that's a new one.

_Admiral Janeway enters. Kim sits down in the captain's chair._

**JANEWAY:** Are they accompanying the _Baku,_ or chasing it?

 **KIM:** Either way, it seems unlikely that Pyrite is the one piloting that ship. She seemed intent on keeping it at the station.

 **JANEWAY:** If we can talk to whoever is on that ship, maybe we can figure out what's going on.

 **KIM:** Torra, see if you can hail them.

_Torra presses some buttons._

**KIM:** Too far away?

 **TORRA:** It's not the distance that's the problem. I think the starbase is jamming our signal.

 **JANEWAY:** So they can't recieve our transmissions?

 **TORRA:** Doubt it. And we probably can't recieve theirs, either.

_Bsictiu's console starts beeping._

**BSICTIU:** I've just detected a small unmanned vessel dropping out of warp. It appears to be some kind of probe. No weapons, no shields. It is transmitting, though.

 **JANEWAY:** Clever. Looks like they found a way around the interference.

 **KIM:** Can you determine the format of the data?

 **NOG:** According to the computer, it looks like an analog television signal.

 **KIM:** Can we work with that?

 **TORRA:** Starfleet computer cores have provisions for communication in time-travel scenarios. If it's similar enough to Earth technology from the last 500 years, we should be able to decode it.

 **KIM:** On screen.

_A two-dimensional video of Lars on the Crossbow (a Gem ship) appears._

**LARS:** This is the captain of the Crossbow. Stardate...

_Lars glances at something offscreen._

**LARS:** 4:00 on Tuesday. Padparadscha says that this video format is compatible with the one Earth used 400 years ago, so I hope hhis works. By the time you get this message, we'll have taken the _Baku_ and it'll be headed your way. Our ship, the _Crossbow_ , has some weapons we can use, but otherwise we'll be relying on the _Baku_ 's shields to hold until it arrives. Once we get there, we'll help you get life support back up and running as quickly as possible.

_Lars pauses briefly, then continues speaking._

**LARS:** A source inside the Gems' hierarchy has been keeing tabs on your transmissions. I can't tell you who. But let's just say that they owe an awful lot to a certain person on that ship, and a certain person on yours. And so do I.

_The viewscreen is briefly replaced with static and then shuts off._

**TORRA:** Since when is Lars a space pirate!?


	12. Chapter 12

_Pyrite is in a holding cell on holodeck 1._

**PYRITE:** If the pirate has his own ship, why does he need this one just to rescue two Gems? ...He doesn't. He doesn't need the ship at all. He's trying to save those people on deck 14.

_She looks over and sees the EMH standing inside the cell._

**PYRITE:** What are you doing here?

**DOCTOR:** I can go anywhere I want in the holodeck. And given that you just got overthrown in a mutiny and tossed into the brig, I wanted to see if you were all right.

**PYRITE:** Do you think their plan is going to work? Will we make it to Captain Kim's ship?

**DOCTOR:** I'm a doctor, not a Sapphire. How would I know?

**PYRITE:** Well, can you send a message back to the station?

**DOCTOR:** I can try, but the crew will likely be able to block its transmission.

**PYRITE:** And if I encrypted it, they probably would. But if they can see what it says, maybe they'll let it through.

_The EMH hands Pyrite a computer tablet._

**PYRITE:** Begin message. Include digital signature, private key ΑΘ6RQΔ4ΣΠ.

_The tablet beeps._

**PYRITE:** Source, Pyrite 4A 4XB. Destination, Pyrope 3 5AC. I have learned that the crew who has taken the ship named _Baku_ plans to abandon it once they reach their destination. At that point, I will retake the ship and return it to Orbital Station 41. If the ship is not fired upon, it will still be in good condition when it returns. I hope this information proves useful to you. End message.

_The tablet beeps._

**PYRITE:** I've never stepped out of line once in 500 years. At least, not that I know of. I think she trusts me.

**DOCTOR:** Let's hope so. It would be better for all of us.

* * *

_Captin Kim's ready room on the Rhode Island. Admiral Janeway enters._

**JANEWAY:** It seems our Gem friend has used the _Baku_ as a bargaining chip.

**KIM:** Promising something that isn't hers to give?

**JANEWAY:** We can discuss that point with her when she gets here. I just hope this Pyrope isn't expecting those officers to still be in the statis pods if she gets the ship back.

_Janeway sits down across from Kim._

**KIM:** Torra says that her transmission back to starbase had the EMH's security code attached.

**JANEWAY:** They must have taken away her access codes if she's using the Doctor to send messages for her. Either they don't trust her, or she's just not willing to abandon her post.

**KIM:** Well, she's taking a pretty big risk. She must know she can't take the _Baku_ back from us once it gets here.

**JANEWAY:** I did a little digging on this captain. Lars Barriga. Human. No record of service in Starfleet, or any other Federation fleet, for that matter. Place of birth: Beach City, Maryland.

**KIM:** Torra's hometown.

**JANEWAY:** Apparently he was a normal teenager the last time she saw him. Now he's got a ship and a small crew of Gems following him.

**KIM:** How many?

**JANEWAY:** Either five or ten. Depending on how you count.

_Kim taps his combadge._

**KIM:** How long until the pursuing ship is within firing range of the _Baku_?

**BSICTIU:** At current speed and acceleration, thirty-two minutes.

**JANEWAY:** If you're thinking about taking the _Rhode Island_ there to defend it, there's still time.

**KIM:** They've got two ships to defend and no more than a dozen people to do it. But Lars seemed to think they could handle it on their own. And bringing in a large ship like the _Rhode Island_ could escalate the situation.

**JANEWAY:** Causing a fight where none may be necessary.

_Janeway pauses._

**JANEWAY:** Harry, none of us have as much information as we would like. But someone still has to make this decision. And that person is the captain. Now... if you want my advice, I'm sorry to say that I don't know any better than you do. But just remember that we have a duty to protect the lives of our officers - both on that ship, and on this one.


	13. Chapter 13

> (LARS) Captain's log, stardate 11:00. Just as I expected, the orbital station is preventing the _Baku_ and _Crossbow_ from communicating over subspace radio. However, the signal from the station dropped for a brief moment when we let Pyrite's message go through.

_Lars enters the holographic brig where Pyrite is being held. Pyrite is alone in the cell._

**LARS:** How did you manage to send a message from here? I thought we revoked your access codes.

**PYRITE:** It wasn't from me.

_Lars looks at his data pad._

**LARS:** Of course. The hologram sent it for you.

**PYRITE:** Now that doesn't mean he's on my side. You're clearly the good guys here.

**LARS:** Then why didn't you join us?

**PYRITE:** Because I like where I am and what I do, and frankly, I don't have the guts to risk it.

**LARS:** Not even to save hundreds of lives?

**PYRITE:** I never said I wasn't selfish. It's one of my _many_ limitations. And back on the station, I'm in a position where those limitations aren't relevant, and my strengths are capialized upon. When I came to Homeworld for the first time, it was like finding the glass slipper. Everything fit so perfectly. I just wish it could be like that for everyone. Too bad I'm not the kind of person who can make that happen.

_Lars begins to walk out of the room, then looks back._

**LARS:** You know... Emerald's ship has been within firing range for five minutes. And she hasn't fired on us. I think your gambit might have paid off.

* * *

_Lars is walking down the corridor of the Baku. When he walks past the door to sickbay, it opens and Connie is standing on the other side. Lars turns around._

**CONNIE:** Who _are_ you, Lars Barriga?

**LARS:** Well, I'm actually from-

**CONNIE:** I know who you were two years ago, when Steven put you into our holoprogram. But how does someone like that end up in space on a Gem starship?

**LARS:** Steven made a _hologram_ of me? When I was an awkward teenager? How did he get my pattern?

_Lars collects himself._

**LARS:** I don't have time to go through it now. Once we get to the _Rhode Island_ , you'll have your memories back.

_He walks into sickbay. Connie turns around and follows him._

**CONNIE:** Why are you not involving me in this?

_Lars rummages through a drawer._

**LARS:** I'm not going to make you fly a starship for me! I'm the one who took on this responsibility, and I'm going to see it through.

**CONNIE:** You need to let people help you, Lars.

**LARS:** Of all the people to say that. You did exactly the same thing to Steven. And boy, did he let you have it.

_Lars pulls out a handful of hyposprays and closes the drawer._

**LARS:** I guess it looks different from the other side.

**CONNIE:** And by the way, if you're going to steal the ship I'm on, I'd like to hear about it from you, and not from Ronaldo.

**LARS:** _Ronaldo?_

**CONNIE:** Well, where do you think a Ronaldo hologram gets his wild theories from?

**LARS:** ...The ship's computer.

**CONNIE:** Would you have boarded the ship and taken it back to the Federation if I weren't here?

**LARS:** I've seen the way you and Steven support each other. I don't want to see one of you grow up while the other stays 12 years old for who knows how long.

**CONNIE:** Then why don't you just beam me over to your ship?

_Lars walks over to the office area and sits down._

**LARS:** Do you know who this office belongs to?

**CONNIE:** The chief medical officer?

**LARS:** You don't know who that is, do you?

_Connie shakes her head._

**LARS:** Computer, show the chief medical officer's personnel file.

**COMPUTER:** Displaying personnel file for Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran.

_Dr. Maheswaran's name and image appear on the screen at the desk._

**LARS:** The reason you ended up on this ship in the first place is because your parents are here. You and your dad never got to see your mom very often once she transferred from the _Navigator_. So you came over for a visit.

_Lars sighs._

**LARS:** If not for that, you'd have been back on Earth not knowing if your mom was still alive. I don't know if that's better or worse.

_Lars gets up from the chair as Peridot walks in._

**PERIDOT:** It doesn't look like the other Gems are going to attack us, thanks to your friend's offer.

**CONNIE:** Pyrite?

**LARS:** She told Pyrope that she could have the _Baku_ back once we were all off it.

**CONNIE:** It's not hers to give! What if Starfleet doesn't let her keep it, and they come after us?

_Lars gives a shrug._

**LARS:** Not much we can do. That's for Admiral Janeway to worry about.


	14. Chapter 14

> (KIM) Captain's log, stardate 73942.6. The _Baku_ and _Crossbow_ have arrived at our position. The pursuing ships are holding position just outside of our weapons range. A group of engineers led by Lt. Cmdr. Nog has begun restoring life support, one section at a time. The rest of the senior staff is here, along with some old friends.

_Kim walks into a conference room. Janeway, Torra, and a few other officers are present._

**JANEWAY:** Starfleet has assigned me to decide what to do with the _Baku._ As you probably all know, Pyrite has informed her superior officer that she intends to take the ship back with her. I've spoken with her, and I can tell you that she still intends to fulfill her promise.

**KIM:** Would she even have a chance in a fight against the whole Federation?

**TORRA:** The Gem forces would eventually be defeated, of course. But we can't know at what cost.

**KIM:** I'd be reluctant to risk lives just to keep an empty ship.

**BSICTIU:** It's not just about us _keeping_ the ship. Starfleet vessels use advanced and sometimes dangerous technology. We might want to keep it out of their hands.

**JANEWAY:** We should keep in mind that they've had complee control of the ship for two years. Whatever they wanted to find out about us, I'm guessing they know it by now.

**KIM:** An Intrepid-class ship has some pretty advanced technology: tricyclic input manifolds, landing and takeoff equipment, bio-neural gel packs. It could take them longer than a couple of years to figure out how it all works.

**BSICTIU:** Isn't this a non-biological species we're talking about? The bio-neural technology is the most innovative feature of the _Intrepid_ -class, but I doubt they'd be interested in it.

**TORRA:** I'd have to concur. You can't always tell from the outside, but in their culture, the line between a person and an object is not a clear one. In cases where we would develop some sort of new technology, they would likely just create more of themselves.

**JANEWAY:** We still have to consider what might happen if the ship falls into the hands of a third party. But I think it's worth the risk.

_Janeway stands up._

**JANEWAY:** If anyone thinks of something we haven't considered, let me know.

* * *

_Janeway's quarters. Janeway is communicating with Cmdr. Tuvok over a video link._

**TUVOK:** Have you chosen a course of action?

**JANEWAY:** I'm going to let her have the ship. Once everyone is safely on the _Rhode Island_ , of course, and no later.

**TUVOK:** I trust you have considered the risk of giving an antagonstic entity ongoing access to a Starfleet vessel.

**JANEWAY:** These Gems aren't like the Borg. The Borg want to achieve perfection, but the Gems think they already have it. They don't adopt other cultures' technology, even when it would be advantageous for them to do so. They have time travel, but they don't use it. They've developed portable holographic replicators, and I haven't seen them use those either.

**TUVOK:** Their technology, in many ways, is beyond ours.

**JANEWAY:** They can even shapshift at will, and yet you almost never see them take advantage of that ability. With how much emphasis their leaders put on doing things by the book, I don't think they'd want to use _our_ technology to get an advantage over their enemies.


	15. Chapter 15

_The Crossbow lands in cargo bay 1 of the Rhode Island. Kim, Bsictiu, and other personnel are standing by. Lars disembarks first, followed by his crew. He takes out a flip-open communicator, a cheap but reliable Tellarite model based on the old 23rd century design._

**LARS:** Lars to Flourite. How are the engines holding up?

**FLOURITE:** Impulse engines are operational. Our warp drive is burned out and will need to recharge for at least two days.

**LARS:** Perfect. We can tell Emerald that so she doesn't think we're stalling.

_He closes the communicator._

**PEARL:** This is an impressive cargo bay.

**KIM:** It's nothing compared to the shuttle bay on _Intrepid_ -class ships like the _Baku._ You'd be surprised how much you can fit in there.

_Kim walks over to Lars._

**KIM:** So from what I understand, you're a wanted man on the Gem homeworld, but you haven't gotten into any trouble here.

**LARS:** I grew up in Federation space, and there are certain things I'd rather leave behind. But my crew probably doesn't want to live on a starship forever. I'm hoping you can find a place for them. And for these two.

_He gestures towards Pearl and Amethyst._

**AMETHYST:** Do you have a planet with rocks?

**PEARL:** Don't be silly. We can always replicate our own rocks.

**KIM:** The Federation has over a hundred and sixty members. I'll see to it that we find a place for them.

**LARS:** I would ask about Peridot, too, but I have a feeling she won't be sticking around.

* * *

_Guest quarters on the Rhode Island. The room is big enough for two or three people, but Pyrite is there alone. The doorbell rings._

**PYRITE:** Come in.

_Peridot walks in._

**PERIDOT:** Quite the upgrade.

**PYRITE:** I guess they don't feel like they need to keep me locked up when I'm the only Homeworld Gem on a ship of over a hundred Starfleet officers.

**PERIDOT:** What do you mean, only? Do you think I'm going with them?

**PYRITE:** Well, why wouldn't you? You're in Federation space. There's no way anyone back home could catch you.

**PERIDOT:** I'll admit, I had considered it. The technology aboard this ship alone is incredible. It's years beyond anything I've seen before.

**PYRITE:** Peridot, when Lars took over the ship, you were the first one to change your uniform. I just assumed it meant you weren't loyal to Yellow anymore.

**PERIDOT:** I wouldn't say I have anything _against_ her. But she's not the reason I'm going back.

**PYRITE:** Then what is?

**PERIDOT:** You! I want to keep studying the _Baku_ with you, and whatever other ship shows up.

**PYRITE:** Heh. You might be the first person to ever seek out a Pyrite. Usually people are disappointed when they end up with us.

**PERIDOT:** Are you familiar with "friends?"

**PYRITE:** The show?

**PERIDOT:** No, of course I don't mean the show. I've seen you watch all ten seasons on Amethyst's TV.

**PYRITE:** I've been around for five and a half centuries, but I've really only made one friend. And she's not going to remember any of it soon enough.

**PERIDOT:** Well, you can make that two! And I hereby promise never to become an organic being.

**PYRITE:** That's a relief.

**PERIDOT:** Indeed. I think one Steven is enough for all of us.


	16. Chapter 16

> (NOG) Chief engineer's log, stardate 73946.8. Now that life support is up and running on the _Baku_ , we've started bringing its crew out of stasis. Our medical staff is here making sure there are no immediate health concerns among the _Baku_ 's crew before we begin transporting them over to the _Rhode Island._

_The Baku's sickbay. A handful of the Baku's crew members are being checked by staff from the Rhode Island. Dr. Maheswaran is present as well, along with her daughter._

**CONNIE:** You can probably go over to the Rhode Island, Mom. It seems like they have everything under control.

**PRIYANKA:** I'm still the chief medical officer of this ship, Connie. It's my duty to be there for the crew.

_Nog comes through the door._

**PRIYANKA:** What's the ship's status, commander?

**NOG:** The repairs to the warp engine are pretty much complete, so we're almost ready to begin testing. Starfleet says they'll wait to put in everyone's transfers until they're off the ship.

_As Nog is talking, Steven follows him into sickbay. Connie gets up and walks over to him._

**CONNIE:** I know it's been over two years, It feels like just yesterday we were together on the _Navigator._

**STEVEN:** Do I look any older?

**CONNIE:** It's like you haven't aged a day. Whereas I actually haven't.

**STEVEN:** Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?

**CONNIE:** Maybe not right now. I suppose that's why these ships have counselors. When you think about all the strange things that happen in outer space, becoming a hologram for two years doesn't seem that unusual.

**STEVEN:** Won't it be weird to go back home and see everyone older than you?

**CONNIE:** I haven't lived in one place very long since my dad and I moved to Earth. I didn't know anyone that well.

_The two sit quietly for a moment._

**CONNIE:** I don't remember most of what happened when my mind was inside the transporter. That's what bothers me. It feels like waking up from a long dream.

**STEVEN:** Do you remember anything?

**CONNIE:** Only a faint picture. I was here in sickbay, with my mom. She says it was the last moment before they beamed me out.

**STEVEN:** Did you see Pyrite?

**CONNIE:** I don't think she was there. I don't even remember what she looks like.

**STEVEN:** I wonder if you should go talk to her.

* * *

_The Rhode Island's mess hall. Kim walks over to Torra._

**KIM:** Torra. You see Amethyst over there? Don't you think it's a bit unusual for a Gem to come to the mess hall?

**TORRA:** Gems don't _have_ to eat, but I think Amethysts like to.

**KIM:** _One_ Amethyst likes to. I just had a conversation with her. Sounds like you two have met.

**TORRA:** The Amethyst I knew was a bit sho...

_She looks over at Amethyst._

**TORRA:** She's wearing some sort of prosthetic limbs, isn't she? What's her ID?

**KIM:** Facet 5, cut 8XM.

**TORRA:** Holy smokes. I bet Steven knew right away. But he never tells me things unless I ask.

_Torra sighs._

**TORRA:** I need to start asking more follow-up questions.

_Amethyst walks over._

**AMETHYST:** So, Captain Kim and I decided. I'm gonna take your bedroom.

_Amethyst sits down._

**TORRA:** The one in Beach City, or the one here?

**AMETHYST:** Here. And it's gonna be so messy.

**TORRA:** Messes only bother me if they're my messes. If it's your fault, I don't care.

**KIM:** Amethyst, have you been to Beach City before?

**AMETHYST:** I was on a scouting mission. Well... Peridot was on a scouting mission. I was just a bodyguard. And a pretty good one too.

**TORRA:** You mostly just hung out at Vidalia's house.

_Amethyst shrugs._

**AMETHYST:** Not my fault there was nobody to protect Peridot _from._

**KIM:** What was the nature of the mission?

**AMETHYST:** Checking up on an old facility. They built it back when they were gonna colonize Earth. Before they, you know, gave up. But they had put a lot of work in to make those quartzes, and they wanted to make sure they got 'em all.

**KIM:** You're a quartz, right?

**AMETHYST:** Yeah. That's where I came from.

**KIM:** Well, this is quite the group. All three of our species come from Earth, and yet here we are, meeting on a starship in the middle of deep space.

**AMETHYST:** Well, we're all going _back_ to Earth, aren't we? It's not like I can go back to Homeworld now.

**TORRA:** Pearl and Peridot are in the same boat, right?

**AMETHYST:** At least Peridot can say she helped us because she's the only one who knew how to fly it. I don't have much of an excuse.

**KIM:** I grew up on Earth, near Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco. It's quite the cosmopolitan place, if you're looking for somewhere to stay for a while.

**AMETHYST:** Thanks, but I think I've already got a place in mind.

* * *

_Pyrite's quarters. The doorbell rings. This time, Pyrite gets up and opens the door herself._

**PYRITE:** Hi there.

_Connie laughs._

**CONNIE:** You could just ask the computer to open it for you.

**PYRITE:** I guess that Pike hologram has been rubbing off on me.

_The two stay slient for a while._

**PYRITE:** Did you ever find out who connected the transporter to the holodeck?

**CONNIE:** There was a project on that ship to study whether it was possible to keep someone in a transporter buffer like that. The room was supposed to be off limits. But after I got locked out of deck 14, where all the stasis units were, I remembered the experiment. I figured it might keep me alive.

**PYRITE:** I know you don't remember, well, anything about me. Right? Then... why'd you come?

**CONNIE:** I didn't want to leave without seeing you. I might not have those memories, but they're all still in the _Baku_ 's computer. I've seen some of them. We spent a lot of time together.

**PYRITE:** It must not mean a whole lot to you.

**CONNIE:** But it means something to _you._ And I'm glad that I was able to be with you. I could tell how lonely you were on that ship.

**PYRITE:** Funny, isn't it? That ship was a way for me to be alone, to get away from everyone else and just focus on my work. And it's the perfect job for someone like me. But I guess it just goes to show that nobody can be alone forever.

_Connie notices Peridot sleeping on the bed, on top of the sheets._

**PYRITE:** She asked to come back with me. I think we're going to be working pretty closely from now on. Hopefully it'll be good for me to have some company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sketches and descriptions of the OCs in this story, check out my DeviantArt page - https://www.deviantart.com/lizard-socks/gallery/69062341/Pyrite

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pyrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321465) by [lizard_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_socks/pseuds/lizard_socks)




End file.
